muzykafandomcom-20200214-history
Rehab
'Rehab ('pl. Odwyk) - piosenka pop stworzona przez Justina Timberlake'a, Timothy'ego Mosleya i Hannon Lane na trzeci album studyjny Rihanny, Good Girl Gone Bad (2007). Tekst Piosenki Baby baby When we first met I never felt something so strong You were like my lover and my best friend All wrapped in one with a ribbon on it And all of a sudden you went and left I didn't know how to follow It's like a shock that spun me around And now my heart's dead I feel so empty and hollow And I'll never give myself to another the way I gave it to you You don't even recognize the ways you hurt me, do you? It's gonna take a miracle to bring me back And you're the one to blame And now I feel like....oh! You're the reason why I'm thinking I don't wanna smoke on these cigarettes no more I guess that's what I get for wishful thinking Should've never let you enter my door Next time you wanna go on and leave I should just let you go on and do it 'Cause now I'm using like I bleed It's like I checked into rehab And baby, you're my disease It's like I checked into rehab And baby, you're my disease I gotta check into rehab 'Cause baby you're my disease I gotta check into rehab 'Cause baby you're my disease Damn, ain't it crazy when you're love swept (?) You'd do anything for the one you love 'Cause anytime that you needed me I'd be there It's like you were my favorite drug The only problem is that you was using me In a different way than I was using you But now that I know it's not meant to be I gotta go, I gotta wean myself off of you And I'll never give myself to another the way I gave it to you You don't even recognize the ways you hurt me, do you? It's gonna take a miracle to bring me back And you're the one to blame 'Cause now I feel like....oh! You're the reason why I'm thinking I don't wanna smoke on these cigarettes no more I guess that's what I get for wishful thinking Should've never let you enter my door Next time you wanna go on and leave I should just let you go on and do it 'Cause now I'm using like I bleed It's like I checked into rehab And baby, you're my disease It's like I checked into rehab And baby, you're my disease I gotta check into rehab 'Cause baby you're my disease I gotta check into rehab 'Cause baby you're my disease Now ladies gimme that... Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohohoh, oh, oh, ohh Now gimme that... Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohohoh, oh, oh, ohh Oh! You're the reason why I'm thinking I don't wanna smoke on these cigarettes no more I guess that's what I get for wishful thinking Should've never let you enter my door Next time you wanna go on and leave I should just let you go on and do it 'Cause now I'm using like I bleed It's like I checked into rehab And baby, you're my disease It's like I checked into rehab And baby, you're my disease I gotta check into rehab 'Cause baby you're my disease I gotta check into rehab 'Cause baby you're my disease Tłumaczenie tekstu Kochanie, kochanie. Kiedy spotkaliśmy się po raz pierwszy, nigdy nie czułam czegoś tak mocnego. Byłeś jak mój kochanek i przyjaciel od pierwszego spojrzenia. Wszystko zwinięte razem jedną wstążką i nagle odszedłeś i mnie opuściłeś. Nie wiedziałam jak się zachować. To jest jak szok, który mną wstrząsnął. I teraz moje serce jest martwe. Czuję się taka pusta i dziurawa. I nigdy nie dam siebie nikomu w inny sposób, jak dałam tobie. Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy w jaki sposób mnie zraniłeś, prawda? To będzie cud jeżeli uda mi się wrócić. I ty jesteś jedynym winnym. I teraz czuje się jak... och! Jesteś powodem dla którego myślę, że nie chcę wypalić żadnego z tych papierosów nigdy więcej. Sądzę, że dostałam to, czego pragnęłam za robienie sobie nadziei. Nigdy nie powinnam otwierać ci moich drzwi. Gdybyś następnym razem chciał przyjść i odejść powinnam po prostu pozwolić ci to zrobić, bo teraz czuję się jakbym krwawiła. To jest tak, jakbym była na odwyku i skarbie, ty jesteś moją chorobą. To jest tak, jakbym była na odwyku i skarbie, ty jesteś moją chorobą. Powinnam iść na odwyk, bo skarbie, ty jesteś moją chorobą. Powinnam iść na odwyk, bo skarbie, ty jesteś moją chorobą. Cholera, to nie będzie szalone, kiedy jesteś opętany uczuciem. Zrobiłbyś wszystko dla jedynej osoby, bo zawsze kiedy byś mnie chciał, byłabym tam. Jakbyś był moim ulubionym narkotykiem. Jedynym problemem jest to, że mnie wykorzystywałeś w inny sposób niż ja wykorzystywałam ciebie, ale teraz wiem, że nie tak miało to wyglądać. Muszę iść, muszę odzwyczaić siebie od ciebie. I nigdy nie dam siebie nikomu w inny sposób, jak dałam tobie. Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy w jaki sposób mnie zraniłeś, prawda? To będzie cud jeżeli uda mi się wrócić. I ty jesteś jedynym winnym. I teraz czuje się jak... och! Jesteś powodem dla którego myślę, że nie chcę wypalić żadnego z tych papierosów nigdy więcej. Sądzę, że dostałam to, czego pragnęłam za robienie sobie nadziei. Nigdy nie powinnam otwierać ci moich drzwi. Gdybyś następnym razem chciał przyjść i odejść powinnam po prostu pozwolić ci to zrobić, bo teraz czuję się jakbym krwawiła. To jest tak, jakbym była na odwyku i skarbie, ty jesteś moją chorobą. To jest tak, jakbym była na odwyku i skarbie, ty jesteś moją chorobą. Powinnam iść na odwyk, bo skarbie, ty jesteś moją chorobą. Powinnam iść na odwyk, bo skarbie, ty jesteś moją chorobą. Teraz panie dajcie mi to... Och, och, och, och, ochochoch, och, och, ochh! Teraz dajcie mi to... Och, och, och, och, ochochoch, och, och, ochh! Moje panie, dajcie mi to.. Och, och, och, och, ochochoch, och, och, ochh! Teraz dajcie mi to... Och, och, och, och, ochochoch, och, och, ochh! Jesteś powodem dla którego myślę, że nie chcę wypalić żadnego z tych papierosów nigdy więcej. Sądzę, że dostałam to, czego pragnęłam za robienie sobie nadziei. Nigdy nie powinnam otwierać ci moich drzwi. Gdybyś następnym razem chciał przyjść i odejść powinnam po prostu pozwolić ci to zrobić, bo teraz czuję się jakbym krwawiła. To jest tak, jakbym była na odwyku i skarbie, ty jesteś moją chorobą. To jest tak, jakbym była na odwyku i skarbie, ty jesteś moją chorobą. Powinnam iść na odwyk, bo skarbie, ty jesteś moją chorobą. Powinnam iść na odwyk, bo skarbie, ty jesteś moją chorobą. Kategoria:Utwory Kategoria:Single Kategoria:Piosenki Rihanny Kategoria:Rihanna